The present invention relates to an improved asphalt emulsion composition providing improved skid resistance. Previously used skid resistance road surfaces have incorporated special high cost aggregates such as chips having a specified number of fracture surfaces. The unique combination of ingredients of the present invention allows the use of much less expensive aggregates or sand and yet achieves an unexpected improvement in skid resistance.